


the clown strap

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Momota Kaito, Clown-Themed Sex Toys, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Kokichi introduces Kaito to the clown strap.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	the clown strap

Kaito stared down at the strap-on, not comprehending the garish, clashing colors he was presented with, or the curly mess of fake blue pubes.

"What the fuck am I looking at?"

His blunt question did nothing to deter Kokichi's apparent enthusiasm. "The newest addition to our toy box!"

"Real funny, Kokichi," he said. "C'mon, put the gag toy away and pick out a real one."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kokichi answered innocently with fluttering lashes, and Kaito knew not to believe him but damn, it would have been convincing if he didn't know better. "Bend over, Momo-chan!"

Kaito sighed, screwing his eyes shut and pinching at the bridge of his nose. "There's no way you genuinely think that _thing—_ " he pointed at the toy accusingly—"-is going anywhere near me."

"Near you, no— _in_ you, though—"

"That's even worse!" Kaito shook his head. "We're not using it! I refuse. Pick something else or I'm going to bed."

Pouting, Kokichi draped his arms across his boyfriend's shoulders. Kaito shuddered as Kokichi whispered "Don't be like that…" into his ear. "You don't even know what it can do yet…"

Against his better judgement, Kaito asked, "What it can do?"

Kokichi perked up instantly and pulled one arm away to reach down and grab onto the balls at the base of the toy. Belatedly, Kaito registered that the balls were bright red, and kind of looked like—

_**HONK!** _

…Like clown noses.

As Kaito stared in disbelief at the toy, Kokichi burst into hysterics. "Isn't it amazing?" he asked between snorts.

Exasperated, Kaito narrowed his eyes. "It's a lot of things but 'amazing' ain't one of them."

"But just imagine this bad boy in action," Kokichi continued, grin wide; "Slapping against your ass, honking loudly with every thrust—" 

"That's it—" Kaito interrupted, his face burning. He reached down to dig his fingers underneath the straps, attempting to remove the toy from Kokichi's hips on his own.

"Hey!" Kokichi cried out, and the two of them grappled with each other for a minute as Kaito tried to pull it off and Kokichi tried to keep it in place. Struggling to hold purchase, Kaito moved his hand to grip tightly at the base of the toy's shaft. Suddenly, a white substance came squirting out of the tip. Kaito sat still in shock as it coated his other hand in… whipped cream?

He remained in confused silence for a long moment until Kokichi gave him a small, sheepish smile and explained, "Y'know… for creampies."

They stared at each other for just a beat longer; then Kaito finally cracked, his expression contorting as he attempted—and failed—to contain his amusement. Kokichi joined him soon after, howling with laughter. "God, this thing is fucking awful," Kaito said with a smile. "You're lucky I love you, or I would've left the second I saw it. Where'd you get it, anyways?"

With his laughter just barely under control, Kokichi brought a finger up to his lips with a wink. "That's a secret."

"...It's a custom from Miu, isn't it." Kaito stated it as a fact, convinced there's no question that the inventor made it at Kokichi's request.

"Aww, babe, you know me so well! Guilty as charged," Kokichi announced, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck and leaning in for a kiss. He frowned when his lips were greeted only by the palm of Kaito's hand.

"Not so fast. Take that monstrosity off first."

Kokichi scoffed. "Don't be mean to Chuckles!"

Kaito's eyes widened. "You _named_ it? And its name is _Chuckles?_ "

"Yup!" Kokichi responded cheerily. 

"Ugh…. I don't care what its name is, just take it off already."

Kokichi mockingly grumbled and complained under his breath but complied, removing the toy from his harness. "Satisfied?"

Kaito answered by pulling him in for a kiss, Kokichi humming in approval against him.

When they pulled apart again, Kokichi stood up and walked over towards their shared closet, dropping the strap-on into their toy box. For a minute, Kaito thought they would just go to sleep without actually doing anything, and he felt a rush of disappointment. Sure, he wasn't going to touch the clown-themed dildo with a ten foot pole, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to fooling around that night.

Then Kokichi turned to face him again; a large, galaxy-patterned toy snugly attached to his harness. "Andromeda ready for lift-off!"

Kaito grinned daringly. "About time."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to my lovely friends on discord, all of whom i have been torturing with this concept for months. love y'all


End file.
